Deadly Love Two: Death In The Shadows
by Sonicfanwriter1846
Summary: Summary wont fit in this. please click to view. Thank you. WARNING: SONADOW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Deadly Love Two: **_

_**Death In The Shadows**_

_**By Sonicfanwriter1846**_

_**Summary: **_Ever since the incident 8 months ago, Sonic and Shadow are living happily in their small yet cozy apartment in New York. Yet, when the tables turn and Shadow is involved in a robbery shooting, will Sonic have the strength to carry on without him? Will he save his loving counter-part? Find out in _Deadly Love Two: Death In The Shadows._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Happily Happy.**_

Sonic walked from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly, as he yawned and let the morning sun warm him. He opened his eyes and stared outside. A smile formed on his peach muzzle. '_Beautiful. Simply beautiful.' _He turned and went into the kitchen.

As Sonic came in through the arch way, he saw Shadow had beaten him to make breakfast, again. The ebony hedgehog made him his favorite. Pancakes, hash browns, and eggs. He smiled once again and picked off of what was on the plates and set them on his own. Then he sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Sonic was to busy eating his delicious to look at the clock and see what time it was. Sonic had to be at school by seven thirty o'clock. Sonic glanced at it and then looked back it in shock. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed " I'm late!"

Sonic rushed into his bedroom, got dressed, got his things, and left the house in a hurry.

Shadow was half asleep on the counter. Looking at CD's all day had really bored him. All he wanted to do was go home to Sonic and snuggle up to him. But he had to work. At a lousy music store that only gets punk-raging teens and middle aged men who want reborn their youth. Shadow was around twenty-five (but was technically still eighteen) and he didn't go waltzing around hoping to make big some day. He had all he needed. A home, food, a job, and an amazing boyfriend who he loved dearly. He didn't need fancy cars and homes. An apartment is fine and he has two vehicles. His shoes and his motorcycle. Yep, all he needed.

"Sir,"

And he didn't need more. Stupid teens and their stupid wants for what is nearly impossible. All they needed was a good smack up-side the head. That's what they needed.

"Sir."

Shadow would be perfect for that. Just yell at ungrateful kids all day. '_He he….fun.'_

"Sir!"

"Ah! Oh, sorry, ma'am."

Shadow looked at the older lady in front of her. Then a song popped into his head about her. '_D-I. N-O. S-A. U-R a Dinosaur.' _Shadow hid his laugh.

"You should be. I've been waiting here for the longest time." the old lady said.

" Alright, is this all ma'am?" Shadow looked at her with tired eyes.

"Yes. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here right now!"

"Sorry." Shadow stated. Then he mumbled "crazy old bat." into somewhere of that too.

Shadow glanced at the clock. Seven forty-five o'clock. Eight more hours of selling stuff and then its off home where he could help Sonic with his homework if he had any.

Shadow put out a long sigh and slumped. This was his life here. He had another amazing life back at home. _'Remind yourself of that Shad. You got this.'_

He wouldn't have it for long.

_**WOOOHOO!**_

_**The first chapter in Deadly Love Two:**_

_**Death In The Shadows. **_

_**So please comment and tell me what you thought. **_

_**Awesome**_

_**Good**_

_**Bad **_

_**Horrible. **_

_**Just tell me okay. **_

_**R&R! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Afternoon Rides

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Afternoon rides**_

Shadow mumbled down numbers to himself as he took inventory. It was quite easy for Shadow, so he did this chore more happily then the rest. Anything else, he hated. While in the middle of task, he realized he was tapping his foot. He didn't remember doing or even starting that. Then he heard a song kind of squeeze into his head. _'Ooh...that explains it...' _He wasn't the one for Bruno Mars, but he got used to it. Sonic kind of liked him, so he had to hear it when Sonic was cleaning. There was one song that reminded Shadow of his dear blue hedgehog. Just The Way You Are. It just reminded him Sonic so much. He didn't know why, but he liked it.

Shadow finished his chore and looked at the clock. Three forty-five. Shadow went into the back room, got his stuff, signed out, then left. He got to his motorcycle amd took off his work shirt to reveal a white tanktop. His gold, chain necklace got caught, so Shadow sat there trying to unhook it. (Shadow isn't the one for gold, but Sonic got for him and he said they were magnets. So when they're close, they connect.) When he finally did, he put his shirt in his backpack and put on his leather jacket. He got on the bike and started it. The engine roared, then he took off.

Sonic walked out of class in hurry. He really wanted to go home. He wanted to see his beloved. He wanted to get away from the dudes behind him!

"Come here, Blue!" one taunted. _'Leo Collins...'_

"Hey! You ignoring us!" another called. _'Shane Gress..'_

"Baby, come on!" said a girl. _'Fiona Fox...'_

" Blue! Come here, babe." said the leader of the group. _'and Scourge Pistol...'_

Sonic was frightened by the gang. He had been their victim since day one. He really didn't know them, nor did he want to, but they just picked on him all the time. The green one looked just like Sonic, but the color difference made it easy for people to tell the difference. He had come out of prison for rape, and he wanted more. He nearly did it to poor, young Sonic, but Shadow had spotted them.

Sonic ran faster and came to the sidewalk, where Shadow was waiting. He ran to him and hugged him. Shadow hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead. Sonic burried his face into Shadow fur and put his ears down. Shadow suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. He looked up and saw the group. The four stared at him and the he stared at the four. The quad-group turned, and left. Shadow turned so Sonic could got on the bike.

Sonic grabbed the red helmet, and sat behind Shadow. Shadow never really needed a helmet. He said since he was immortal, a simple hit on the head wouldn't do so much as a minor headache. But Shadow knew he was capable of dying by force, but only one spot.

Sonic wrapped his arms around his lover and held on for his dear life. He hated these things. He knew Shadow was going to do it again. He always does. He didn't like it. He suddenly the bike being lifted at an angle, and the engine roared. So did Sonic's scream in terror. The bike began to move and fell back to two wheels.

"I hate you!" Sonic cried "you know how much I hate that! You jerk!"

Shadow laughed and turned his head slightly, "What? You don't trust me?"

Sonic burried his helmeted head Shadow's back. "Not when you do that! It scares me!"

"Okay, okay." Shadow said smoothly, "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Thats what you always say." replied Sonic. That was the end of the conversation as the two rode through town. Then, as Sonic was about the fall asleep, the bike stopped. They were infront of an ally-way and on the otherside was a bank. Sonic lifted his head and took of the helmet. He looked around. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bank real quick." he replied as got something from his bag, "I won't take long. Just got to deposit something." He put his bag down and kissed Sonic. He then turned to walk away. Suddenly, he turned and said, "Don't talk to strangers!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Okay, Daddy!" he called back. He got out his bag and started to work on his homework.

_**Yay! The second chapter! **_

_**So how was this? Better? Worse? **_

_**TELL ME! **_

_**R&R! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter Three: Withdraw A Death

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Nightmares Do Come True**_

Sonic sat on the bike in long thought as he listened to his Ipod. He was muttering the lyrics to the song and tapped his foot along with it. "I wont go home without you..." he sang. He looked at the bank in wonder. It had to have been 10 minutes since Shadow went in there. He began to get worried. He knew Shadow had a short temper, and it was very easy for him to get thrown out of anywhere. Sonic just hoped his love wasn't in any sort of danger.

... 

Shadow was on the ground along with all the other people in the bank. Two thugs decided to get some free cash that day. Shadow looked around and saw a little girl doing the same. They locked eyes and stared at eachother. It reminded him so much of his little sister, Kat. He nodded to her.

He began to think of a plan as fast as he could. When the guys looked away, Shadow made his way to a corner. He stood and hid behind the wall. He got out his gun from his leather jacket. He suddenly heard one of the robbers talk.

"Hey!" one called "Wheres the black guy!"

"Don't be so raciest." Shadow said as he pointed the gun at the guy.

...

Sonic was shocked when he heard the roar of a gun fire. Sonic ran up the steps and bust through the door. "Shadow!" he called. Suddenly, he came face-to-face with a gun. Sonic backed away, and put up his hands in surrender.

Sonic looked around and saw a guy a behind the man who had the gun pointed to him. He looked around more, and saw something that terrified him. He literally wanted to puke. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run and hold him. Shadow was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him.

Shadow was still breathing, but barely. He lifted his head and looked at Sonic with desperate eyes. He kept glancing at the little girl, who had tears in her blue eyes. Sonic knew what Shadow meant by that look. He looked at the robbers with teared up eyes. He grabbed the armed mans wrist and twisted it. He heard a snap, and thats when he knew he broke the guy's wrist. Sonic jumped and landed on the other guy. He began to punch him continuously in the face and chest. He was then attacked from behind and thrown back. Sonic shook off the pain and looked up too see the two scramble too their feet. Sonic then took his chance to try and get the other people out safe.

He told them to leave and they ran for the door. Some got wedged, but most got out. By now, the police finally came and bust through the door. While they took the thugs away, Sonic ran to Shadow. He held him and began to cry. He now didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Shadow looked at him in confusion.

...

Shadow didn't understand. Why was Sonic crying? Why was he in pain? He felt something warm and and somewhat sticky on his hand. He lifted it, and saw his hand covered in dripping red blood. He looked down, and saw a hole in his chest. Thats when he knew. He didn't have long.

Shadow looked back up at Sonic and touched his lover's cheek. Sonic looked into Shadow eyes and just cried more. Shadow couldn't stand it. He stroked Sonic's cheek more.

"Sh," Shadow hushed "P-please...don't c-cry.." he coughed, and blood spurted out of his mouth. Shadow saw Sonic wince and look at it in horror. Shadow felt himself becoming tired. He suddenly felt like everything in his body was shutting down. He didn't want to die, but he guessed he had no choice. _'hehe...so this is what Sonic felt like when I was hold him...it feels so weird. I feel so calm. At so much peace. I don't get it. Maybe its apart of death...'_ he thought. He suddenly let his eyelids go down and only go half-way up.

"Sonic," he said in a raspy, and tired voice "I don't have alot of time..."

Sonic couldn't stand hearing that. "No! You're going to be fine. You'll see...um..the ambulance will get here and take care of you. You are going to make it!" Shadow knew that was a lie. He touched Sonic's cheek tenderly and smile.

"Sonic...thi-ink of..*cough, cough* the l-logic..." Shadow struggled, " the hospital is awhile, e-even in this *cough* city. It will probably take fif-teen minutes...I on-ly have almost five..." he felt more tired.

"No!" he cried, "don't you dare think like that! You're going to be fixed up and taken care of. Then we will go back to our lives and live together forever!" Sonic was now sobbing. He clutched Shadow, refusing to let go.

Still stroking his cheek, Shadow began to speak his last words to his lover. "Sonic, I w-want yo-you too reme-mber me...No matter wh-what...*cough, cough* Re-member what you told me? Yo-you won't be a-alone...ever..remember those w-words, Sonic. Do no-t *cough* forget..promise me.." he begged. Sonic, beginning to give in to Shadow's death, nodded. Shadow now knew he only had seconds. He felt himself go numb, and began to drop his head and close his eyes. "I..I love...you...Sonic...the..hedge-...hog..."

...

Sonic felt Shadow go limp in his arms. When Shadow's hand slipped from Sonic's cheek, he knew. Shadow the Hedgehog, his lover, his companion, his best friend, was dead. Sonic cried harshly on his dead lover, for his heart died with him...

__

_**So what did you think of that?**_

_**Was it good or bad? **_

_**Plz tell me! **_


	4. Chapter Four: I Should When I'm Not

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I Should When I'm Not.**_

Everyone was hoping that the deceased's lover would show up. They knew it must have been hard on him too lose the one person who he cared about more in the world. But the crowd thought he would at least be there for the funeral. To see his beautiful image once more. But, then again, no one really knew how hard he really took it.

No one except one little six year old girl, who knew their love was deeper than any love she has seen. Katana had seen their affection wrapped around the two that night at the graveyard. She knew they were unbreakable. But once this happened, she didn't know what to think. She took this pretty hard herself. Sure, she could see, touch, and speak to the living dead, but she hasn't seen her older brother at all at this funeral. It was beginning to worry her.

She began to walk away from the crowd as they were too preoccupied with the speech that the yellow mutated fox, Tails, was giving. She crossed the street and made her way to the bank, seeing if the spirit was still there. It took her a few minutes, but she made it there quickly. She crossed under the yellow caution tape and made her way into the sight.

The blood of her brother was everywhere. She felt tears start in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She looked around the bank, and it looked like no one was here. Then she turned, and was startled to find a little boy staring at her. She remembered him on the train that night, the little boy Sonic was talking to. She couldn't place his name, but she knew him. Knew him very well in fact, he was raped and killed by an old, stinky, middle aged man who drove a train. Katana remembered how angry the cobalt hedgehog was when he heard the story. Nearly drove her to tears.

She smiled and waved to the boy, who copied her movements after her. After he put his hand down, he looked beyond Katana. She turned and saw her elder brother staring down at her. She smiled and ran to him. She clutched his leg and held on for dear life. Katana turned to thank the young boy, but when she turned, he had disappeared. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up at her brother, who knelt down and hugged her.

"Why aren't you at your funeral?" she asked. Shadow let go and stared into her eyes.

"I can't see Sonic, Katana." He managed to say. "I would go crazy. I would want him even more. We have to get used to the fact that I'm dead…and we can't be together." His head went down with sadness as he said those words. Katana couldn't believe it. She knew his brother was dead and was going through a tough time, but from her standards, he was being stupid.

"Shadow" Katana started, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you need to pull yourself together!" she suddenly smacked him in the face and his head snapped to one side. "Sonic is out there somewhere probably confused as shit, right now! He isn't at the funeral Shadow. And do you know why? Because he is to damn afraid of seeing your face again! He is probably a mental wreck and the only one who can save him right now is you. Now are you going to just sit here for the rest of your nonliving life to let him work it out on his own, or are you going to be his boyfriend and help him! What are YOU going to do!"

As Katana waited for an answer, Shadow sat there with a blank expression on his face. Five minutes of silence passed, then he looked at her with ruby orbs. "I…I don't know…" he muttered. "You don't know. Well, I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going march out there, like the man you are, and you're going to find Sonic and you're going to tell him it's going to be okay! You tell him that you and him are going to find some way too bring you back and everything will be alright!" Katana could tell he was agreeing every word that spilled out of her mouth. He stood up and made his way towards the door. He turned and nodded before disappearing.

Katana stared for a moment and muttered "Good luck, Shadow Graves. Glad to be of help."

_****_

_**YAHOO! Okay all done with that chapter. **_

_**So tell me what you think? **_

_**Was it Excellent? Was it Good? Was it bad? Was it Horribal?**_

_**Tell me! Or…don't…if you want. Lol. **_

_**So yeah. Please don't be harsh. If you heard about what happened, **_

_**You should know I hate to be called lazy and I will flip out on you if you do so.**_

_**But I really don't think you guys would do that to me…hopefully.**_

_**So yeah R&R! Bye! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter Five: Wind That Stopped Blowing

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Wind That Stopped Blowing**_

Sonic sat at the train station looking at the rushing people zoom by. To their jobs is what Sonic presumed. He tried not to think about today, yet it seemed to still be there, no matter what he thought about. He couldn't stand being there. He couldn't stand to see Shadow in his lifeless sleep. To see him in a coffin, ready to be buried in the soil where he would probably be eating by flesh-eating beetles and other insects. It made Sonic sick to his stomach. That's why when he dies again, he wanted to be cremated. Less gruesome.

"Shadow…" Sonic muttered. He couldn't get his image out of his head. He sighed and clutched on to his leather jacket. Shadow's leather jacket. The one he wore with him everywhere he went. In the freezing cold or blistering heat, that crazy ebony hedgehog would wear it anyway. Sonic opened it up a little on the left side and stared at the dried blood. It was a little hard to see, but it was there. Sonic looked away and blinked away the tear that formed in his emerald eyes. He got up and walked out of the train station and made his way to his apartment.

He suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a familiar red echidna. "Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed "where were you? Why weren't you at the funeral?" Sonic looked down and sighed.

"I couldn't do Knuckles…It would have hurt too much." He said quietly.

"I still think you should have come." Knuckles started as he crossed his arms. "Shadow would have done the same for you. You should have seen him at yours…" Sonic looked as if someone had punched him square in the face. He then glared at him angrily.

"Knuckles…" he called. Knuckles didn't stop.

"…he had the breakdown and everything! It hurt him but he still went." Knuckles said rudely.

"Knuckles…" Sonic called again. He was beginning to get pissed.

"I can't believe you wouldn't go because you say you couldn't handle to see his dead face again! I would have gone if I had my lover die!"

"Knuckles!" Sonic called once more. Knuckles finally listened and stopped his rambling. "I really don't want to deal with stupidity right now, or your selfishness or rudeness or your sappy stories. I want to deal with my own problems right now. You have nothing to do with me anymore. You aren't a friend. You are a co-worker. We save the world, we go home. You don't want anything to do with me. So why don't you go home to Julie and cuddle on the couch while I sit in my apartment wondering what else is going to be taken." Sonic pushed shocked Knuckles aside and began to walk away.

Then, he stopped. "Oh, and Knuckles," he said still facing the other direction. "I leave the team to Tails, and tell the team to don't come back to me." And with that he walked away.

_****_

_***GASP!* Sonic quit the team! Oh dear! **_

_**So what did you guys think? Are you shocked?**_

_**No? Okay, fair enough. **_

_**So how 'bout this one? Bad? Suck-ish? Good? Amazing?**_

_**Your pick! So yeah.**_

_**R&R! **_

_**Thank You!**_


	6. Chapter Six: Hunters Become Prey

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Hunters Become Prey**_

Two months after he quit, Sonic became isolated and alone. He didn't want to deal with his fellow pears and would ignore them. They did the same to him. He didn't talk to anyone and hardly ever ate. He soon became skinny and very sad looking. Shadow's leather jacket bagged on him and became very heavy. No could hardly recognize him anymore…

Sonic's school days began again when he thought he could handle it. He sat in the back most of his classes and would actually pay attention since he didn't really use his phone anymore. Most of the time, he would use it for the time and as an alarm clock. He soon became the creepy guy who knew everything but never talked as time went on.

On afternoon, Sonic walked down the hall in a hurry to get out of the school. Then, he heard a very familiar voice come behind him. "Oh, Blue…" Scourge called. '_Shit…The Green Lantern and his posse.'_

"Scourge, don't you have something better to do then toy with a no-at-all like me?" Sonic asked in a husky, angered voice.

"Ooh, nice mysterious voice, Blue." Scourge complemented "you've been practicing?" The group cackled over the joke. Sonic finally turned around, and looked at them with a deadly fire. Scourge smiled and walked over to him.

"Oh, Blue. You are such a pretty thing. But I have notice that you have seemed too be…oh, what's the word, anorexic. What's wrong? Miss your boyfriend?" He asked with a toothy-grin. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes.

"Wouldn't believe how much I miss him, but of course, you wouldn't understand anyway." Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and instead of his normal emerald orbs, his eyes were yellow and rimmed with orange-red. "On the terms of you don't know the point of sympathy. You believe everyone should just suck it up and take it like a 'man'. Well I have some news for you…" Sonic grabbed Scourges shirt and picked him up and pulled him close. He showed his canine-like teeth and his voice grew deeper. Scourge began to shake from fear.

"You mention Shadow's name in vain ever, I promise that that sentence will be your last. And once you're gone, your girlfriend is next. And your death won't be pretty." Sonic threw him on the ground, snarled, and left.

As he walked away, he smiled, and laughed…

_****_

_**Ooh…creepy and mysterious…**_

_**Is a werehog coming out? Dun dun, DUUUUUN! **_

_**So how was this one? I didn't really know what to do with this one, sooo…I did this.**_

_**Please tell me what you think! **_

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	7. Im sorry'

Okay...so...Im done.

I am soooooo bored with this story.

To me, its stupid. Makes no sense, and, as that dick-head said, "poorly written". I'm done with this story, FOR NOW, and when I say that, I mean that I might see it in the future, make a few tweeks, and go along with it. But now, I'm done. I have many ideas now for a new story, but Im not thinkin' actual story, I'm thinking about using a talent that I rank pretty high on, and thats graphic noveling. I have nothing up yet, but in the future from 2/21/2012, I probably will.

So dont kill me. Im sorry. But look for a comic by the DeviantART-ist, SonadowWolfLover1846. I might write a new story. Buuuut...very low chance of that. So bye! See ya later in my world!


End file.
